


Little stupid completely-ruined-my-life thing!

by OldAkira_kun (Akira_kun)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Chains, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Sharing a Bed, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_kun/pseuds/OldAkira_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How do you survive when, because of a failed jutsu, you get stuck together with the last person in the world you want to be stuck together with? Simple, you don't. Gah! Stupid chain!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> AR fiction. Meaning, this is settle in ninja-verse Konoha, but there are a few different things from the canon-verse. Some stuff I'll explain in the fiction, other stuff I wont explain. The things without explanation aren't important, so ignore them, ok? This is a Naruto's pov fic. I just have a 3rd person introduction.

_ Introduction _

Tsunade sighed for the n-th time that evening. Like dealing with all the problems of the village was not enough to give her a headache, she also needed to deal with brainless shinobi to make her day even worse. Why hadn't she accepted those vacations in Kumogakure like A - the Raikage - had suggested? She should have taken those vacations, putting Kakashi in charge of Konoha for two weeks and going to Kumo to enjoy the special onsens in there. If she had done that, it would be Kakashi dealing with this stupid problem, not her.

"How did this happen, again?" she questioned, her eyes looking through the window to the rain outside.

"I was just practicing and I don't know why, but-"

"You're a fucking brainless moron, that's why it happened!"

"Ok, shut up!" she yelled at the two men in front of her and turned to finally face them.

Naruto and Sasuke, both were twenty three years old now, and both extremely powerful and respected shinobi. Both with high ranks in the ninja system and, according to Sakura, two of the most wanted males in the entire Fire Country (and very popular in some other hidden villages). Naruto was a Jounin, working hard on his way to become Hokage, loved by the village, his friends, and admired by the younger students. Sasuke was an ANBU Captain, just like his cold personality asked for. Respected by the other shinobi, feared by the civilians and practically a walking legend to the younger generation. Tsunade had to agree that those two had, actually, become very fine men, not only in looks, but in work also. The fifth Hokage held both of them in high consideration. They should be the kind of ninja that were always ready for an emergency. Then, why in the fucking hell were they creating stupid problems?

"Naruto, what exactly were you doing in the first place?" the woman asked, two fingers massaging one of her temples. "And you shut up, Sasuke."

"You know that I recently found, in the public library, a scroll that explains my mother's special chakra type, right?" the blond asked, referring to Kushina's chakra ability to create powerful chains that were able to secure Kyuubi for a while. Tsunade nodded. "And I found out that I have that kind of chakra too, I just don't know how to use it. So I was at the training grounds, after reading the scroll, and I was trying to learn how to use the chakra chains when the bastard showed up. And he started to tease me and provoke me and I got mad and we started to spar."

"That's what happens every day, Naruto. Can you please get to the part where your daily routine of sparring together had changed?" Tsunade hissed. Her head was starting to ache even more; she really wanted a good dose of sake.

"Fine. We were sparring and I changed to Kyuubi-chakra mode, and I don't know what happened but the fucking chains showed up and I tried to make it stop, but it didn't. I seriously think this is Kyuubi's work. We tried everything, but this won't disappear!"

"You're telling me that you used your mother's chakra ability while in Kyuubi-chakra mode and now you don't know how to undo the chains?" Tsunade inquired, looking at Naruto's left wrist where a light-golden chain could be seen. "And that you tried everything to unlock the chain and it just doesn't work?" Naruto nodded and Tsunade hissed again. "Why didn't you tell me you were working with Kushina's ability, you idiot brat? Those chakra chains are extremely powerful and even if it's your ability they will obey the one who can control them better. In this case it's Kyuubi and not you! You'll only be free of that fucking chain when Kyuubi decides to release you!"

"I beg your pardon?!" Sasuke finally interfered in the discussion, his fists clenching and eyes narrowed. "You mean this chain will only disappear when a demon fox, that loves to create chaos, decides to take them off?"

"Yes" Tsunade confirmed, her annoyed expression not impressing either of the men. "I'm sorry, Sasuke. I really can't do a thing. This is indeed Kyuubi's doing and only the fox will be able to undo it."

"And how am I supposed to go on missions with this?" the Uchiha growled, revealing a light-golden chain tightly wrapped around his right wrist. "Or, even better, how am I supposed to do anything when I'm chained to this idiotic brainless moron?"

"Calm down, Sasuke. The only thing that I can do now is give both of you vacations until this is settled," the Hokage sighed once more, shaking her head. "I know you don't want a vacation, but this situation is no good for any mission and I can't have either of you going out with the two of you chained together."

"But there has to be a way to take this off!" Naruto yelled, getting desperate under Sasuke's intense glare. "I mean, if we have to depend on Kyuubi, it might take weeks! You know how moody the beast is!"

"I ask permission to cut Naruto's hand off so I can free us from this chain!" Sasuke said and he only dodged Naruto's punch by a hairline.

"QUIET, YOU TWO!" Tsunade ordered, forcing the two shinobi to stop whatever they were about to start. "The chain is extremely powerful and there is no way to break them if the one that is controlling it doesn't want to. Meaning: you'll be chained together until Kyuubi decides to undo it. So, you are on vacation from now on. Naruto, deal with Kyuubi and make the beast take the fucking chains off. Sasuke, I forbid you to harm Naruto in order to try and take the chain off. I want a daily report about the chain and the procedure that you're using to talk Kyuubi out of this. Both of you get out of my office NOW!"

* * *

_**Naruto's pov** _

Sasuke was so mad that I thought he would suddenly turn around and Amaterasu me. All way down to his place he was walking two steps in front of me - the freaking chain didn't let us be farther apart - and that weird and dark aura of his was bringing me down in a desperate way. He was blaming me for this. Like this was actually my fault! Yes, because the thing that I want the most in the entire world is to be forcefully chained to Sasuke for an indeterminate amount of time! Because that's incredibly fun, you know? Being chained to the bastard is the most awesome and glorifying thing on earth!

Gah! Fuck this! This was not my fault and I was depressed too! How could I possibly know that Kyuubi would decide to play imbecile and chain us together? I mean, this is torture! Complete and utter torture, and I'm sure the fucking fox is only doing it to punish me because I stole too much of its chakra last time we had a big spar. How could that freaking beast do this to me? Why did it have to chain us together? Specially me and the bastard, of all people! Why not me and Sakura-chan or Ino? No! It had to be Sasuke! It had to be-

"Will you please slow down a little? I know you're mad, but you'll break my arm that way" I asked, praying for him not to snap like a mad man. He was walking way too fast and I was too lost in my own head and it would be great if he could walk slowly. But, as you know, Sasuke can't do a nice or considerate thing. It's just his nature, he can't. So he just turned his head back enough to glare at me and quickened his pace. "Thanks a lot, you bastard!"

He didn't reply of course. He was madder than a wet cat. I was not much happier, but at least I wasn't getting angry at the wrong person. If the bastard wanted to be angry at someone, then he could be angry at Kyuubi! It was the demon's fault, not mine!

In less than five minutes, we were entering the Uchiha district and it finally clicked in my brain: we were chained together, which meant... we were going to live together until the chain came off. Ah fuck! Like I needed even more problems to deal with in that moment! Like having Sasuke chained to me 24/7 wasn't enough, I now had to think about the stupid daily routine and how in hell we would be able to do it without weird moments! How am I going to... oh Kami, no!

"Sasuke, we have to pass by my place first, you ass! If we're going to stay here, I need my things" I recalled, stopping when we were about to enter his house.

"We are not staying here" he stated, his voice very low, entering the house and dragging me with him. "We came here so I can pick up some of my stuff."

"But... but I thought you wanted to stay here. I mean, your house is way bigger than mine" I pouted, crossing my arms and yanking him without meaning it. He glared at me. Again! "Sorry. My place only has a small living room plus mini-kitchen, my small room and a very small mini-bathroom. This is a much better choice."

"No, it's not" he hissed, walking to his room and starting to pack some clothes. "Because your small place doesn't have a big problem my house has!"

"And that would be?" I questioned, trying to imagine what problem Sasuke's house had. Maybe termites? Or maybe a ghost. Damn, I hate ghosts!

"Is that a new way of starting your completely gay relationship?" a low voice came from the room's door and I saw Sasuke shiver before tsk-ing. He turned around and looked at me, mad narrowed eyes meeting my blue ones. OH GREAT, NOW IT'S MY FAULT AGAIN?! "Oh, sorry, was I not supposed to say a thing about the gay relationship you two oh so deny?"

"Itachi" Sasuke snarled, still glaring at me. "My house has Itachi. Yours doesn't. So, we're staying at your apartment" he finally moved his eyes to face his brother, while I kept statue like in my place. "Will you stop being an ass? This is a failed jutsu, not some weird kinky one like the ones you like to do."

"At least I admit it" Itachi's voice was smirking and I turned to him just enough to see his amused expression. I shivered. Damn, that guy could be creepy when he wanted to! "So, you're moving in together? Can I finally have the house to myself?"

"Only until I get rid of this stupid chain" Sasuke hissed once more; he was even madder now. Damn, Itachi was able to do some damage on him. "Then I'll come back!"

"Let me know when you decide to come back" the older Uchiha said, turning around and leaving the room. "I mean, if you decide to come back."

"Why does your brother think we're a couple?" I asked, Sasuke dragging me to his closet and yanking it open. "I mean, he's always around Neji and no one thinks they're a couple!"

"They are" he declared, taking some clothes out and throwing them to his bed.

"Huh?" I turned to look at him, eyes wide open. That really didn't mean what I though it did, did it? "What do you-?"

"Itachi and Neji are a couple" Sasuke stated and I felt my mouth dropping and my chin hitting the floor. What the fuck? "And it's supposed to be a secret since Neji's uncle is not very fond of our clan, but the way those two have been screwing their brains out and screaming like there's no tomorrow, I doubt it remains a secret for much longer."

"What do you mean Itachi and Neji? Oh dear Kami!" I yelled, completely shocked while Sasuke covered his ears and glared at me. "But they are- I mean, come on! They are-"

"You say 'they are both guys' and I swear to Kami I'll Amaterasu you in the next mili-second!" Sasuke was growling at me like I was about to say the worst thing in the world. I blinked.

"I was going to say 'they are from enemy clans', bastard. Why in hell would I say something about them both being guys?" I cracked an eyebrow and saw his sharingan fading from his eyes. What was wrong with him? Did he hit his head and wake up with amnesia? "If anyone from the Hyuuga clan finds out, Neji will be pretty much screwed!"

"That's their problem" the bastard hissed and grabbed his backpack, getting out of the room and dragging me with him. We passed by through Itachi in the kitchen, Sasuke ignoring him and we were out of the house in a second. Sasuke's mood was improving a little. He was not all flowers and kisses, but at least he wasn't threatening every single soul who crossed his path with his dreadful mangekyou sharingan. And for Sasuke, that meant something! We arrived at my place in no time, a weird silence between us the whole way there. I opened the door, entering my small living room plus mini-kitchen and turned to Sasuke.

"Well, you don't need a tour, right?" I asked and he glared at me again. Damn it! "You have to stop glaring at me, bastard. I told you it's not my fault and you were the one that wanted to come to my place."

"You preferred to stay at my house with Itachi there?" I gulped and shook my head. Itachi can be a freaking genius and one of the most powerful shinobi in the village (rumor said that he was even stronger than Tsunade-baachan. Yeah, right!), but he was an ass when he wanted to be. And bullying Sasuke and I was one of his favourite hobbies. "It can be small here, but at least it's peaceful."

"You're right" I sighed, closing the door behind us and looking at Sasuke again. "Ok, bastard, this was an accident and neither of us is guilty of it. So you really have to stop glaring at me and we have to work together if we want to survive this."

"Team work was always our best feature" he hissed, rolling his eyes. "I would really like to know what's on that stupid fox's head to do this to us!"

"I would like to know it too, but I don't and Kyuubi is not letting me go to the cage to talk to him" I informed, walking in the direction of the fridge, pulling him with me through the chain. "Anyway, are you hungry? Because I am and I do better thinking when my stomach is full."

"This is going to be a very long, annoying and disturbing thing, isn't it?" Sasuke asked, leaning on the fridge's door while I looked at its interior.

"It won't be much different from when something similar happened when we were twelve" I recalled the incident with the rubber ball that bonded us together for three days, years ago. "We just have to adjust our routines a little and force Kyuubi to break the chain."

"You're forgetting something really important in that plan of yours" Sasuke's voice sounded deeper and slightly disturbed, so I turned my head to look at him and saw a weird darkness in his eyes. What could I possibly have forgotten that could make the bastard worried like that? Because he was worried, I knew Sasuke well enough to know that. I straightened myself and closed the fridge door, our bodies a few inches apart and I was starting to get apprehensive with the way his expression wasn't improving at all. And I got scared.

"Sasuke?" I questioned in an almost murmur, my hand unconsciously reaching forward to touch his wrist in a very feather-like touch. I didn't know why I did that, I didn't know why my body needed to reach for his warmth, like I needed to know he was there just to make sure my eyes weren't lying to me. And, at the same time, I needed him to tell me what was wrong and why he was looking at me like that. What was I missing in the weird situation we were involved in? What did he see that I didn't and why was he so worried about it? "Sasuke, you're scaring me."

His eyes were blank, no emotion, just unfocused and blank. He sighed, turning his hand and brushing my fingers with his, entangling them softly. I knew it was not a life or death situation and I also knew we weren't in danger. No, the way Sasuke's eyes were looking at me I knew that the little thing that I was missing wasn't messing with our health, but it would be messing with us. With me and Sasuke, our friendship, and with our own selves. But what was it?

"When we got bonded together, all those years ago, we shared a place for three days" he reminded me, his voice so low that I could barely hear him. His fingers were still touching mine and our eye contact wouldn't break. "And for three days we yelled at each other, and hit each other and did more yelling and... it was a nightmare every time we had to share a bed to sleep. We barely survived each other."

"Sasuke, I don't get-" I started, but he cut me off right away.

"We were twelve and it was three very awful days. We're twenty three now... a lot has changed between us and..." he hesitated, looking away for a second before taking a breath and returning his eyes to me. "How are we going to do this? How are we going to live together for an undetermined amount of time? How are we going to eat, sleep, and bathe without getting embarrassed or killing each other?"

"Oh fuck..." I muttered. All the trouble that we were in finally sunk in my head at full force. My eyes widened and I looked away, my free hand coming to cover my mouth. I hadn't thought of any of that! Fuck, fuck, fuck! I hadn't thought of it! How come I hadn't thought of any of it? In my head it was like a long mission, sharing a daily routine and sleeping together in a tent. But this was much worse. I was bonded to Sasuke because of a fucking 40 inch chain and everything we would have to do, we would have to do together. Every single moment of privacy would be shattered; every single second of personal time would be shared. And if you're doing this with a friend, it would be awkward, but you'll survive. "Oh fuck! FUCK!"

However, how will you survive if the person you'll have no boundaries with is the only living being in the world that you shouldn't have fallen in love with?

**\- x -**

"Why?" the bastard growled, his eyes narrowed and I knew his jaw was clenched. After my freaking out moment in the kitchen, the rest of the day went smoothly. The two bathroom moments were awkward, but we managed to respect the other's privacy. We ate dinner with only a small argument because, according to him, I was pulling the chain too much. And now it was the first big problem: sleeping time. And Sasuke was not happy. "Why in the fucking hell do you still only have a single bed? You're twenty three already, why haven't you bought a double bed yet?"

"I didn't need one and I really like my bed!" I declared, crossing my arms and yanking his wrist to me. "It's not like I was counting on us to be chained together like this, you know?"

"You're telling me you sleep on that bed every time you bring someone home?" he hissed, glaring at me. "Have you ever heard of space and comfort?"

"You know I don't bring people home, you fucking ass!" I protested, trying to take off my shirt and realizing that it wouldn't come off because of the chain. I cursed before taking a kunai from my bedside table and ripping the piece of cloth off my arm. "Besides, even if I would bring people home, sleeping in a small bed has some good points. Like cuddling and hugging and- stop making those vomit sounds, bastard! Just because you fuck and go home immediately after, doesn't doesn't mean everyone is like that!"

"You're like me: a one-night-stand kinda guy. And you're talking about cuddling and hugging like you do that with everyone you have sex with" he stated, taking the kunai from my hand and ripping his own shirt too. "You've never had a relationship longer than a few days and, as you just said, you never bring people home. So why in hell are you talking about cuddling and hugging when you behave almost like I do? The big difference is that I fuck, get dressed and go home. You fuck, fall asleep, wake up in the middle of the night, get dressed and go home."

"Why are we talking about our sex lives?" I inquired, turning around so he couldn't see the embarrassment on my face. Sasuke really needed to be so comfortable with everything, didn't he? Even when we were talking about sex, he had to be comfortable and not realize that the subject is not the best to be discussed, especially if you're chained to the guy you're in love with. But, oh wait, HE DOESN'T KNOW ABOUT THAT! Idiot Naruto!

"Because you have a fucking single bed! And we will have to sleep in there, because I will not sleep on the floor!" Sasuke tsk-ed and I had to control myself hard not to shiver when his hand leant on my bare shoulder. "Don't use cuddling as an excuse for your laziness to buy a damn double bed! Now let's sleep. I'm tired."

I didn't answer him. It was already hard enough to climb on top of my bed with him, wearing only our pyjama pants; I didn't need any more tension than that. I turned the lights off and laid on my bed, back down, staring at the dark ceiling while I could feel his body pressed to my arm. It was impossible to sleep like that. Impossible for my mind to stop yelling all the insane shit my brain was producing. Impossible for me to ignore his warmth, his soft skin, his quiet breathing... Oh Kami, it was driving me crazy and we were only chained together for about twelve hours.

"Sasuke..." I called, hearing an annoyed 'hn' before rolling on my lateral and looking at his pretending-to-be-asleep expression. "How bad is this going to be?"

"This what?" he asked, a sleepy tone on his voice. That guy was able to fall asleep faster than me eating a cup of ramen. It was impressive!

"This chained together thing" I muttered, feeling my stomach aching. "Last time we spent the week after without talking to each other... I don't want to-"

"We just have to work together and not fight" he said, opening his eyes and I felt like drowning in those dark coal pools.

"Like that's easy with us" I pouted, looking away for a moment. Sasuke and me not fight? Yeah, right. "We were arguing because of my bed size a few minutes ago, do you believe that we're able to go a few days - at least - without trying to kill the other?"

"If you shut up that loud mouth of yours, yes! It's possible" he smirked, closing his eyes again and I had the urge to punch him, which I didn't do, since it would ruin my idea of being friendly. It was that, and the fact that touching more of Sasuke's skin wasn't really a good idea at the moment. He was so close that his breath was brushing my face and I felt his feet tangling between mine searching for some warmth. "But since you don't have that ability, I guess we're probably going to fight somewhere between now and tomorrow night."

"You asshole!" and why does he have to insult me every chance he gets?! "You're the one provoking me now!"

"Naruto... just sleep, ok? It was a very bad day and I need some sleep without more things to worry about" he breathed and I bit my lip. How would I be able to sleep with him so close to me?

I remained looking at his sleeping face but I just couldn't bring myself to sleep. Sasuke was chained to me, half naked, in my single bed! I had a very big problem inside my pants just because of that, I really didn't need that problem to grow if I happened to fall asleep and, I don't know, roll over him or something? I never was a calm sleeper, so the probability of doing something bad while asleep was high, too high, actually.

"Sasuke" I called, my voice was a very low tone and he 'hn-ed' me. "Is it really true that you don't cuddle after sex?"

"What the fuck, Naruto?" he questioned, opening his eyes, glaring at me and kicking one of my legs. "I was almost asleep and you forced me back into reality to ask about that?!"

"But I'm curious!" I stated, kicking him back. "I mean, how come you don't cuddle? Everyone cuddles!"

"I don't!" he declared, pulling the blankets to his face and leaving only his piercing eyes uncovered.

"But why?!" was he for real?! "It's so good to have a nice and warm body pressed against yours after you cum. And feeling the other's breath on your neck and arms around your torso and- why do you look like you're going to vomit, you asshole?!"

"Because you don't do that after you had sex with a stranger or with a friend! You don't cuddle with a friend! Kami, that's gross!" he hissed, eyes narrowing and I swear he looked like a mad cat. I rolled my eyes.

"If you don't do it with a friend, with whom would you do it?" I interrogated, my face leaning forward so I could try to glare at his cat-glaring eyes. "You cuddle with a stranger?"

"No, you're supposed to cuddle with your loved one!" Sasuke was seriously annoying me. "If you cuddle with a friend, how in hell are you supposed look at that person the next day?"

"I have no problem with looking at everyone I've cuddled with!" I growled, kicking his leg again. "And loved one? Seriously bastard? That would really go well for me if I had to wait for my loved one to want some cuddling!"

"Why?" he asked, his eyes suddenly stopped looking like a cat ready to strike.

"Why what?"

"Why would you have to wait?" he questioned, simply, and my stomach started to perform back flips on its own. Bad stomach!

"Because... ah forget it, let's just sleep!" I tried to avoid the dangerous subject and closed my eyes. "Good night!"

"Naruto" he called after a few moments of pure silence and, when I opened one eye, I could see that he had left his blanket-like-tent thing and was staring at me. I raised an eyebrow. "Who are you in love with?"

"Ah!" I was caught completely off guard. I was not expecting Sasuke to ask me that, not in this situation, not this close, not when his feet and legs were tangled into mine and we were a breath apart. My eyes widened and I shuddered before turning around harshly. "I don't wanna talk about- WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? WHY ARE YOU ON TOP OF ME?!"

"BECAUSE YOU TURNED AROUND LIKE A BRAINLESS MORON AND PULLED THE FUCKING CHAIN!" oh right... the chain. Damn! "And what the fuck made you so worked up about that? Is it that bad, the person you're in love with?"

"I'm not in love with anyone!" I stated, pushing him off me and we returning to the previous position, both on our sides, facing each other.

"Sure you're not" Sasuke smirked again, and pulled the blankets to his neck once more, his feline eyes grinning at me. "Tell me, who it is? It's from Konoha, right? Please tell me you haven't fallen in love with that sand woman!"

"What in hell does Temari have to do with this conversation?" I inquired and he kept looking at me like an insane person. "Gah, Sasuke, just because I had sex with her ages ago, it doesn't mean I'm in love with her!"

"Is it Gaara?" Can I kill him, please?

"I told you it's no one!" the problem with Sasuke is that, when he's sleepy, he gets incredibly talkative and starts to push too much. It's not really his fault, it's the sleep talking for him and I'm probably the only person in the world that knows about it. Well, me and Itachi, of course.

"I know! It's Ino!"

"For Kami's sake, Sasuke, shut up!"

"No? Oh please don't tell me it's Sakura! NO! NOT THE BANSHEE! I WONT LET YOU!"

"Sasuke, sleep! You're acting completely out of character! And don't call Sakura-chan that!"

"Is it Kiba?"

"What the fu- No! I've never had sex with Kiba, or any of the others, for the record! He has dog breath!" I protested and rolled my eyes while crossing my arms. Sasuke still looked like a grinning cat.

"Lee?"

"I'm going to kill you, bastard!"

"Shino? Chouji? Konohamaru? I know, it's Neji, isn't it?!" Why couldn't he just shut up and sleep?

"Sasuke, just because I had sex with a guy before that doesn't mean you have to ask if I'm in love with half of the village's men, you know?" he exhausts me. Why couldn't he just fall asleep? An ordinary Sasuke is so much better than this smirking mean cat thing he was at the moment. "I don't ask you if you're in love with everyone that crosses my mind and have no relation to you at all!"

"You had sex with Neji before" he said, simply. I slapped my forehead.

"Neji! Not all the others you mentioned!"

"Well, if I was going to stick with only the people from Konoha that you fucked, then... You're definitely in love with Neji!" he opened a very scary, very un-typical grin and got even closer than me, only to whisper the next few words. "Don't worry, I won't tell my brother and he won't Tsukiyomi you. But please, steal Neji away from him so I can sleep a whole night without waking up at dawn with Itachi's bed hitting the wall and Neji's screaming like a cheap whore. You would be doing me a huge favour!"

"Sasuke..." and just like that, he widened his eyes and slammed his chained hand against my mouth.

"Don't say Neji's screaming is hot or I'll castrate you!" he snarled, his mad cat like eyes glaring at me again. "So, shut up and let me sleep! Good night!"

Then he pulled the covers to his neck again, sinking his nose on the soft textile and, in a moment, Sasuke was asleep. I sighed, shaking my head and getting comfortable on my side of the bed. Sleepy Sasuke was terrible and, luckily, that moment wasn't as bad as it could have been.

**\- x -**

Sasuke pulled me out of bed at seven twenty five the next morning. He didn't even try to wake me up, he literally pulled me out of bed, making me fall and hit my head on the floor. He was moody and I had no freaking idea why. He dragged me to the bathroom and I had to turn around while he used the toilet, so I wouldn't see anything. Even if I was staring at him in that moment, I was still half asleep and couldn't see anything focused.

"What the hell, bastard?" I growled, rubbing my head while I was sitting on the bathroom floor, my back turned to him. "You could have woken me up without trying to kill me!"

"I tried, you didn't wake up" Sasuke breathed, his voice back to its ordinary stoic and lifeless self. I tsk-ed. "And there were a few physiologic things that couldn't wait."

"What about yelling ' _NARUTO, I HAVE TO PEE!_ ' instead of banging my head into the floor?" I suggested and he hissed.

"Like I would say something so improper" cocky bastard!

"You were saying even more improper things last night!" I accused him, getting up and turning to look at him when I heard him flushing the toilet. "Or maybe you don't think that complaining about your brother's sex life is more improper than saying ' _pee_ '?"

"I have no idea what are you talking about!" he glared at me with a raised eyebrow and a bored look on his face. Was he for real? He gives me a lot of crap on the night before and then denies ever saying it?

"You were that sleepy that you don't remember what you said?" I questioned and stared at him waiting for an answer. He blinked. On one hand him not remembering was nice because that meant he wouldn't be remembering the insane ' _who are you in love with_ ' moment. On the other hand, I could have raped him and he would have not remembered as well. Not that I would rape Sasuke, of course not, he's my best friend and even if I'm madly and stupidly in love with him, I have to respect his- "WHY ARE YOU GETTING NAKED?!"

"Because I stink and need a shower?" he looked at me like I was some kind of dumb ass crazy. What was wrong with him, he knows we're not comfortable around each other like that! For how long did we not go to an onsen together? Five years? Maybe more? And he wanted to share a fucking tiny shower box? Was he completely insane?! What is he thinkin- "Stop being a kid again and get inside! It's basic hygiene and we need a fucking shower! I don't want to see you naked either, but we fucking need a shower!"

"Ok" well, that's how long it takes to make my resolve break into little tiny pieces, at least when Sasuke is looking at me like that. It's not like he's trying to seduce me, of course he's not, but come on, its Sasuke getting naked in front of me and...the real problem in all this is not because I don't want to see him naked; it's that I do want to see him naked. My body wants to see him naked and I'm pretty sure there will be a part of my body that will like to see him naked so much it's probably going to stand up to see him better. And that will be fucking embarrassing and Sasuke will, most likely, notice and try to kill m-

Oh my god...

Sasuke and I have been team mates for the past eleven years, not only team mates, but also best friends. I would trust Sasuke with my life without even needing to think twice and I know he would do the same. However, as we grew up we stopped behaving like kids and we started to enjoy our privacy. We still slept side by side on missions, inside a small tent, we still had a lot of physical contact if we needed to, but that was pretty much it. We were adults now, so we didn't shower together. We didn't go to an onsen or bathe at some random river together. That part of our lives was gone with our teenage-hood. It was, mostly, my fault. Since I became aware of my feelings for Sasuke, I started to avoid getting close to him or undress in his presence. In the beginning, it was a little awkward. I never told Sasuke why I was going away to change my clothes or to take a shower without him around. Like I could possibly tell him that the reason for all that was because I entered in a state of pure mesmerism every time we were too close.

So, I hadn't seen Sasuke naked in a long while and...damn, he was looking fucking good. His body didn't look like a teenager's anymore and his muscles were more defined than what I remembered. His skin was as pale as it always was, but there was something in the way he was moving, like he could be even more delicate and gracious than he was before. His muscles flexed and stretched underneath his skin and, when he bent down to take his boxers off I had to turn around or I would have a heart attack on the spot. Sasuke was beautiful and I couldn't stop my body from loving him so much, even if I tried. I couldn't get inside that shower with him, I just couldn't. How terrible it would be? I wouldn't be able to control my lust and arousal and I was so fucking weak with him around. How could I possibly get inside that shower without making a fool of myself and letting him know about the only thing I hid from him for the past six years?

"Naruto" he said in the lowest of his tones, no sign of harsh or annoyance in it. And I shivered unintentionally. I closed my eyes, my back still turned to him, and prayed in silence for him to not do that. If only he knew how hard it was to restrain myself when he used that tone of voice with me... "Come on."

"Sasuke, I-" I tried, my back still turned to him. I choked on my own words when I felt his hand in an oh so light touch brush on my bare shoulder.

"I'll close my eyes" he said, like a whisper to the wind and I almost melted in that simple second. Any other person in the world would have to work hard to have at least a little reaction from my body, but with Sasuke... I only needed his voice, or a feather like touch, or even to feel his energy to have all my senses turning upside down and my stomach to be performing back-flips on its own. Dear lord, I was so lost in him that I didn't even see the path back anymore. "So you don't have to be like that, ok?"

"O-ok..." I muttered, gulping when his hand left my shoulder. I knew Sasuke usually called this weird attitude of mine some anxiety complex or intimacy issues. I also knew that Sasuke didn't believe, not even for a second, that my problem was really any of those. I never asked the truth anyway. I wouldn't be able to deal with it. And neither would he.

I turned to him and watched in awe how perfect Sasuke was. He was completely naked - and I was doing my best to keep my eyes on his face - his back to me but his head was half turned to the side so I could see that he had his eyes closed. I bit my lower lip hard, controlling myself not to lose it and kiss him out of the blue. His semi-parted lips were begging for it, but I had to breathe deep to make sure I wouldn't ruin anything. I was able to hide this for six years, and I would be able to hide it for a little longer.

I pulled my pyjama pants down and looked at him just to be sure he hadn't opened his eyes. With a sigh, I pulled my underwear down as well, the almost fully grown erection finally released from its confinement. I tried hard not to moan and bit my lip harder to prevent that. With a very soft shadow of a smile, Sasuke entered the box, the chain forcing me to follow him closely. He turned the water on, waited a few seconds for it to warm up and stepped under the hot spray of water, his face turned up so the drops would wash his skin, eyes closed like he was enjoying a very private moment. His hands came up letting the water run through his hair and soaking it slowly, sinful drops rolling down his lean body and turning me on even more than I already was.

FUCK! Sasuke was looking so incredibly edible with his eyes closed and his serene expression that I knew it was a mistake to be staring at him the moment he ran his hands down his chest. I was not going to survive that shower, I couldn't. I wanted to grab his arms, turn him around and pin him on the tile clad wall, pressing my painful erection to his body, hearing him moan and letting myself become delirious with his skin sliding softly against mine. I wanted him to open his eyes and look at me with lust filled irises, his hands on my body and I wanted him to kiss me! To feel his lips on mine, to finally know the taste I had dreamt of for years, to shudder while his lips roamed through mine before a daring tongue forced its way into my mouth. I would moan loudly before the amazing feeling of having him kiss me, after so many years of denying what I oh so much wanted.

"You dead, dobe?" I was flipped back to reality with his annoyed voice and I blink when I saw his face turned to me like he was seeing me, even if his eyes were still closed. "I said to pass me the shampoo so I can wash my hair while you use the water."

"Oh... right" I muttered, not daring to raise my voice more than that. I grabbed the shampoo and gave it to him while we changed positions - slowly and carefully so as not to brush any part of our skin - allowing me to get to the water. However, I was weak and I couldn't bring myself to keep my back turned to Sasuke. So I looked at him, at his whole beautiful, perfect and naked body, and had to bite my lip once more - the taste of my own blood flowing into my mouth after that - so I wouldn't make any embarrassing noise. Sasuke should be a god in human form. There wasn't a single part of his body that wasn't breathtaking or mind blowing. His face was classic and his jaw was well defined, even if not much more prominent. His chest was firm and his shoulders were large and his abs were defined and his hips were lean and I wanted so much to dig my fingers into that pale skin until there were marks left there that I was about to lose it! The big problem was that I couldn't force my eyes to stop, to look away or even to try and just not look lower. And I almost came when my eyes crept their way down Sasuke's body and I was blessed with the vision of his gorgeous semi-hard cock. I almost fell to my knees in front of him, my mouth watering, desperate to relish that lustful member, to have my tongue licking the reddish gland and my lips around the thick column. God! What I wouldn't give to have that amazing cock pounding hard into me until I had lost consciousness!

"Naruto!" Sasuke hissed, mad and I was flipped back to reality again, blushing incredibly hard and, oh lord, I would be dead if Sasuke didn't have his eyes closed. "Will you stop day dreaming and change places with me? If we run out of warm water, I'm going to kill you!"

"Ah... sorry" I was able to say, not really sure how, and we changed places again, being my turn to wash my hair. I forced myself to turn my back to him this time. I was too lost in my reverie to be able to control my body any longer. If I remained looking at Sasuke, I would cum and nothing good would be brought from that. It was painful not to look at him and it was even more painful the fact that my erection was throbbing hard and I couldn't do a thing about it. Sasuke kept his promise and he didn't open his eyes during the rest of the shower. I kept my resolve and didn't look at him either, forcing my mind to think about anything awful, ugly or extremely cute. By the end of the shower, I wasn't in much better shape, but at least I hadn't made a fool out of myself either.

We dressed in silence and Sasuke only opened his eyes when I had my pants already on. He turned to look at a t-shirt like nothing had happened, like he wasn't playing blind for the past twenty minutes. And for that, I thanked him in silence.

"We're going to have to cut the sleeves and the lateral of every t-shirt if we want to dress" he hissed, annoyed, glaring at the golden chain on his right wrist. "We can sew some Velcro on it. That way we don't have to rip our clothes every time we want to dress or undress."

"That's a good idea" I commented, looking inside my kind of sewing box. "I have a couple of those things here, we can make two t-shirts right now and then go out to buy some more."

"Sounds like a plan" Sasuke agreed and we started to work on our t-shirts.

The rest of the day went fine. No weird moments, and no weird talks, if it wasn't for the few times I forgot we were chained together and yanked Sasuke against me - receiving an activated sharingan glare - the day had been normal. The Velcro idea worked and it was a huge relief since I was not sure I would be able to sleep half naked with Sasuke after that morning's shower and I would have died of embarrassment if my body did something stupid because of that. We had dinner in a comfortable silence and, after arguing about how to perform a certain jutsu technique in a better way, we went to sleep.

My bed was still too small for the two of us and we had our feet and legs entangled once again. I really don't know how Sasuke was able to sleep so well and serenely in this situation, but he was. I did my best to not think about that position and to ignore the warm legs brushing between mine and I was able to fall asleep. Only to be dragged to Kyuubi's cage in the very next second.

"YOU FUCKING FOX"! I yelled, pointing a finger to the beast's jail and watching its amused eyes narrowing. "What the fuck were you thinking? Take the freaking chain off now!"

"The chain will come off when I decide that you deserve it" the loud and deep voice chuckled and I clenched my jaw. Was that fucking fox playing with me? "You've been annoying me with your attitude, and I decided to punish you."

"But why did you have to fucking chain me to Sasuke?" I growled, and I was mad. I had no idea what the beast was talking about, but I hadn't done anything wrong! "Sasuke, of all people? You really had to chain me to Sasuke?"

"It wouldn't be much of a punishment if I had chained you to any other person, would it?" Kyuubi asked and I cursed. Why was the evil fox doing this? "You have to understand that some of your attitudes are affecting me as well. If you damage yourself physically, I'll heal you, but you damage yourself psychologically, there's nothing I can do and it makes my vessel weaker. And that would be nice if I could just break free, but a weak vessel doesn't mean a weak seal and I can't escape this body of yours."

"I don't get you" I confessed, crossing my arms and pouting. "It almost sounds like you're worried about me."

"You're an idiot, but you're my vessel and if I can't break free of you, then I have to be sure you're always perfectly fine" the demon said and I raised an eyebrow. Kyuubi was really worried about me? But... what the fuck does the chain on my wrist have to do with Kyuubi's way of worrying? "You're damaging yourself by denying what you want most. Fix that and the chain will come off."

"Wait, what?" I interrogated, feeling the cage shattering. "WAIT! AT LEAST TELL ME WHAT-"

I woke up suddenly, sitting harshly in my bed, breathing fast and feeling a huge headache attacking me. I moaned in pain, my hands holding my head and my knees coming up to support my elbows. I was so confused with all that shit Kyuubi had told me that it had my head spinning around. I didn't get what the beast meant by all that and the fact that it had closed itself again inside the cage wasn't helping.

"Hey" I heard the light murmur and I shivered. Sasuke's hands brushed my left arm and shoulder with the delicacy of a feather and I felt his chest pressed against my back. "What's wrong? Nightmare?"

"Kyuubi is a fucking bitch" I muttered and I heard him sigh, his chin leaning on my shoulder and his lips so close to my ear, I felt his chest heaving up and down with his calm breathing, and somehow, it calmed me down a little.

"Feeling better?" he asked in a very soft voice, a few minutes after, and I nodded, turning my head to the side and meeting his eyes with mine. He gave me the tiniest of smiles and I could have melted in that instant. Sasuke could be an ice cold bastard in the daily life, but he was also extremely caring when he knew he needed to be and no one was watching. And that was just one more of all the things that I loved so much about him. "Come on, let's get back to sleep."

I didn't answer, I didn't need to. He pulled me back with him, making me lay down on my bed, his hands still on my arm and shoulder, his chest still leaning into my back. Our legs tangled again and I felt one of his arms slide across my waist, pulling me to him before his face was leaning near my neck. I saw him close his eyes and, only for a moment, I imagined that the reason he was doing that wasn't because I had a bad dream. I let myself imagine that he was doing it because that's how he would cuddle with his loved one; because that was his way of making sure I was there at his side for the whole night; because I was more than just his best friend.

I fell asleep in an instant after closing my eyes, and that night, I dreamt of the day were we would be like this every night, without the need of a freaking chakra chain. I dreamt of a day I perfectly knew would never happen. But, as they say, a man can dream, right?

**\- TBC -**


	2. Part 2

"How is that even possible?" so Tsunade-baachan was mad. Not really mad-mad, but mad. And she was glaring at me like I was the real problem of all that mess we were into. "It's been six days, Naruto! Six freaking days!"

"I know that! Don't yell at me! Yell at Kyuubi!" I stated, crossing my arms and pouting. "The beast was the one that decided to lock itself completely. I can't reach it! I can't talk to it and make it change it's mind! It's  _not_  my fault!"

"You're clearly not doing what Kyuubi told you do to or that freaking stupid chain would already be off your wrists!" Tsunade-baachan yelled again and I pouted harder. I would love to see her try to talk to Kyuubi! It's not like the fox gave me clear instructions about what to do to get rid of it! "It's been six days! I need the two of you back to work! Specially Sasuke! He's the captain of ANBU! I can't have him on vacations for long!"

"I'm not doing this on purpose!" I declared, passing an irritated hand through my hair. "Or do you think it's fun to be chained to him 24/7? Eating, sleeping and showering chained together is  _not_  fun!"

"I'm not saying it is, Naruto!" she breathed, closing her eyes and shaking her head. "I'm saying you need to try harder! It's obviously lacking something on your efforts to get ride of the chain! So try harder!"

"I'm doing everything I can to stop damaging myself!" I exclaimed. And I was seriously about to lose it. "I've been eating properly, I've been sleeping properly and doing exercise. I'm the fucking healthiest ninja in Konoha!"

"And it's clearly not working" Sasuke finally said something at my side, sighing. And the stupidity of all that was the fact that his voice came calm and serene, which in turn calmed me down as well. "So, we're going to have to find another way."

"Sasuke is right, Naruto" Tsunade sighed, looking through the window. "Whatever you're doing, it's not working. So try something else."

"Like what? I don't have any other ideas!" I protested, completely annoyed. "My life is ruined because of this and I don't have a fucking idea of what I can do to stop it!"

"If you stop whining about it and use your brain, maybe something would come out!" Sasuke declared and I felt a damn shiver running down my spine. Why was his voice suddenly so cold? "We will try to find something, Tsunade-sama."

"I will count on you and please, don't get in anymore trouble" Tsunade-baachan said, gesturing us to leave her office. Sasuke turned around and yanked me with him, walking fast. And now he was mad and I got no freaking idea why! Great!

"Sasuke, wait" I asked, walking down the Hokage tower's stairs in a fast pace. "I said wait, bastard! Where are you going?"

"I would say ' _away from you_ ' but I can't do that, can I?" he hissed, flashing me a mad look before jumping to a near roof, me following right after. "And since I can't get away from you, I can, at least, get away from everyone else."

I didn't say a word after that. I wasn't counting on Sasuke to say something like that to me. What had happened? He was ok before entering Tsunade-baachan's office, why in hell was he like that? Did I say something bad? Was he mad at me or mad at the situation or... I really didn't need Sasuke in a bad mood on that moment. I really didn't  _want_  Sasuke in a bad mood. It was difficult enough to be around him 24/7. If he was in a bad mood then... I was pretty much screwed.

We jumped from roof to roof and then from tree to tree until we were at the old training camps. It was almost night so the training camp was empty and it didn't take us long to be leaning on the opposite sides of the same tree. We weren't alone, we couldn't be even if we try, but at least that looked like there was no one else in there. Like Sasuke wasn't an arms reach distance from me. I closed my eyes and there was nothing more than the wind brushing the tree's leaves to hear. I sighed, but my mind wasn't able to stop for a second and let me relax a little. I was confused, afraid, and hating Kyuubi with all my passion for this.

Six days... six long, tortuous and hurting days chained to the only person I shouldn't be chained with. Six days sharing a bed, arms around each other, legs entangled and bodies way too close. Six days sharing showers, with massive erections, closed eyes and a blind trust that I didn't know we had. Six days of being the closest you can get with the person you love and have to hide it from him. Six days of a nightmare that wasn't ending anytime soon. And to make it all worse, Sasuke was mad at me.

"What did I say?" I asked in a hoarse voice, my eyes still closed. I knew he wanted to be 'alone' but I couldn't handle the idea of having him mad at me. Not when there is a fucking chain around our wrists and I know I'll have to go back home with him by my side later.

I heard him taking a deep breath and I felt his energy leaning against the tree, just like I was. I hated the fact that I couldn't look into his eyes on that moment. I also hated that I was so buried into all these chain problems that I said something bad without realising it.

"Do you want me to start with what you said in Tsunade-sama's office or how you've been acting lately?" I heard his low and annoyed voice saying and I bit my lower lip. "Because I have at least a couple of reasons to be mad at you right now!"

"You know I didn't say that my life was ruined because of you" I muttered, feeling the wind blowing quietly and messing my hair slightly. "I'm under a lot of pressure because of this and-"

"And you're not the only one that's under that pressure and those circumstances!" he hissed, his voice in a lower and mad tone. I gulped. I wasn't thinking about how Sasuke was feeling in this situation. I wasn't even considering it an issue. What an idiot. " _Your_  demon fox chained _us_  together because of something  _you_  did! I don't have anything to do with this and I'm not whining about it like a kid!"

"I'm sorry" I said in a whisper, opening my eyes to look at my own feet. I was so concerned about my problems and my issues that I completely forgot about Sasuke's. And here I was wondering why he was mad at me. "It's just... Kyuubi is messing with my head and I can't focus on anything and...I'm sorry."

"Ok" he breathed out and I felt my heart calming down for only a second. "Now the second part" he said, pulling the chain suddenly and turning around, pinning me to the tree we're leaning on. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"What?!" I interrogated, my eyes widening before his furious expression, my stomach jumping up and down and my heart racing so fast I was afraid it might burst out of my chest. And he was close... so damn close.

"You're not an insecure person, Naruto! You're not weak, you're not self-conscious, you're not the trembling and scared little thing that you have been playing this whole week!" he accused me and I swear my soul just ran away screaming with that piercing look staring directly at me. "So what the fucking hell are you hiding from me? Why are you acting like this?"

"I'm not hiding anything!" I declared, praying with all my strength not to be blushing and hoping that Sasuke would just drop the damn subject. Why did he have to notice?! Why did he have to confront me about it? And, worse of all, what stupid and ridiculous lie would I find to make him stop asking the wrong questions? "You're being paranoid!"

"Am I?" he questioned, piercing coal eyes never leaving mine. "Then why is your heart beat higher than it should be in a situation like this? And why are you trembling slightly? And why are you pupils dilated? Is this paranoia as well?"

"What the hell-" I tried to shout at him, but Sasuke didn't let me.

"We've sparred a countless number of times, we were on dangerous missions almost as many times as well and you were never, ever, like this before!" he growled, his hands clenching harder against my wrists and I was starting to understand the almost desperate expression that he had on his face. "What are you fearing so much about being chained to me that you can't even be yourself? What have I done to you for you to stop trusting me so suddenly? Why are you afraid of me?"

"I'm not afraid of you!" I yelled, my voice trembling and my breathing rushing even more than it already was. How in hell was I supposed to explain to him that the only thing I was afraid of was losing my control and tearing the clothes off his body so I could rape him? How was I supposed to tell my best friend that the only thing that I was hiding was my love for him? And how was I supposed to hope that, in case he find out about my feelings, nothing changed between us? "This has nothing to do with being afraid of you or-"

"So it has something to do with being chained to me! What are you hiding?" he interrogated again, the wind messing his hair and his intense glare burning into me without wavering in the slightest. He was madder than he was before; he was furious and I was sure he was hating me for not telling him what was wrong. But how could I? How could I tell him something I've been hiding for so damn long? "Tell me what you are so worked up about! Just tell me, Naruto!"

"Just let me go" I muttered, lowering my face and hiding my eyes behind my hair. I was at breaking point and I wasn't going to let Sasuke see that. I was begging and I would kneel if that was what was needed for him to let go of me and forget that situation. Any other person would have stepped back on that moment. But this is Uchiha Sasuke, one of the most powerful ninja in the world and the person who knew me better than myself. There was no way he would just step back. "Please... let me go."

"Like hell I'm letting you go without a decent explanation of why are you like this!" he declared, fury and annoyance clear as water on his voice. I bit my lower lip again, feeling his angry chakra rising and his eyes burning holes into my head. I wasn't going to escape this without getting hurt. I was sure of it. "You can say whatever you want about not being afraid, but you know that your body is way more sincere than you! And your physical response to this situation can only be of fea-"

And he shut up suddenly. So damn suddenly that I raised my head to look into his widened and unfocused eyes only to freeze with what I saw there: realization.

"Sasuke?" I tried to call his attention but he was muttering something to himself and shaking his head slightly. And then, his eyes were again focused on mine and I knew I was facing the most dreadful enemy ever: the truth. "Sa-suke?"

"You really-" he said, tsk-ing and clenching his teeth, those deep coal irises burning into mine own. "You describe fear with an intense heart beat, widened eyes with dilated pupils due to extreme emotion and trembling body!" he declared, narrowing his eyes and leaning forward, our noses almost touching and my heart pounding hard into my ribcage. "Do you know what else you can describe with the exact same responses?"

"Wha-  _aaaahh_ " a moan escaped my throat when one of Sasuke's thighs forced its way between my legs and rocked roughly into my undeniable erection. I felt my face burning with embarrassment because of that moan and I had to look away in the very next second. I had moaned loudly and erotically in front of Sasuke, because of him, and I was too ashamed to look into his face at that moment.

"Sexual arousal" he said, his voice back to it's usual stoic and calm self and I had become a mess of pants and redness, sweat running down my back and heart beating so fast it was actually starting to hurt. Sasuke's thigh still between my legs, pressed against my erection and he didn't look like he was moving it from there anytime soon. "You're a fucking idiot! You made me think that you were afraid of me for I don't fucking know reason! Do you have any idea of how I've been feeling these last few days because I thought you were hating me?"

"Why would I hate you?!" I interrogated, still looking away. My eyes were tightly closed and my body was trembling even more than it was before. "I chased after you for years! Why would I hate you?"

"The hell I know, your brain is not the most coherent thing on earth, you know!" he yelled at me, his fury disguised under his lower voice tone. "But you're stupid enough to make both of us uncomfortable with each other because you're aroused around me! Like we're not adults that can handle something natural like a fucking erection!  _Look at me_!"

"Why?! So you can spit on my face how idiotic I am because I don't want you to know I get aroused around you?!" I growled, my jaw clenching and my wrists fighting to free themselves, eyes never meeting Sasuke's. "Or so you can accuse me of being stupid because I don't want my best friend to know how my body reacts when he's around?"

A punch to my face was the only thing that I felt next and the only reason I wasn't sent flying around was because of the damned chain. And just like that, we were fighting hard and ferociously in those old training camps, under the starry night sky, like stupid teenagers in a rage attack. No ninjutsu attacks, no high skilled techniques, nothing more than pure and raw taijutsu. We spent long minutes on that, hitting our bodies, tearing our energies apart, making the ground floor tremble every time a punch or a kick landed on the wrong place.

And this was exactly where we were when Sasuke hit my legs and forced my back to crash hard against the ground, his body immediately all over mine, pinning me to the ground, claiming his dominant position on that fight. I glared at him will all my strength, debating how to get out of his hold, but the only thing that I could do was to rub my body against his, making me even more aroused than what I already was. I cursed loudly, shaking my head and hating those midnight black eyes piercing through my soul. He was panting as hard as I was, and I knew we had to, eventually, stop being kids about this and talk. But I really wanted to delay that conversation as long as possible and if I needed to start a new fight because of that, so be it.

But when I was about to twist my wrists so I could be free from him, and when I was about to hit him hard again and start a new fight, he closed his eyes for a moment, shook his head and leant down, kissing me hard and fully on the lips.

My heart stopped, my brain exploded and my stomach performed a  _full in back out_ * on its own with the contact of his lips with mine. Sasuke was kissing me. Uchiha Sasuke, the man I've been in love since I was thirteen, was kissing me. I was so shocked that I couldn't react at all. I was frozen in my place, eyes widened and surprise written all over my face. He pulled back, looking at me with a weird shadow over his eyes. His face had the stoic mask on again and I was completely lost on that moment.

"I was calling you stupid not because you were trying to hide this, but because you made me worry like hell over something that, actually, I'm perfectly ok with" he said, simply, his dark bangs brushing my face delicately. "You don't have to hide this kind of thing from me. It's natural to be attracted to other people; don't be ashamed of being human" his forehead was leaning against mine and my heart was slamming itself harmfully against my chest once more. Did Sasuke have any idea of what he was doing to me? "Besides... I never said I wasn't attracted to you as well."

Hearing that from him was something I wasn't counting on, but having him kissing me again was the last of my sanity. I kissed back, forcing my mouth on his, closed eyes enjoying the electrical feeling that his kiss was giving me. I parted my lips and felt his tongue entering my mouth, sliding slowly against my own, tasting me, teasing me, driving me into a dazzled state that I wouldn't mind if it lasted forever. His hands roamed up and down through my arms, pressing against my chest and neck while his mouth was still claiming mine and, oh fucking lord, Sasuke knows how to kiss the hell out of a person. I moaned when one of his hands brushed my chest, rubbing a t-shirt clad nipple and teasing my body. I was gripping his hair and back in the second I had my wrists released, pulling him to me, praying with all my strength for this not to be a dream.

He bit my lower lip, nibbling it and sucking on my tongue before kissing me again. I was so lost in these completely new sensations that I just let him do whatever he wanted to do. I felt his hand roaming down my chest and stomach only to brush his fingers at the hem of the t-shirt I was wearing, his cold skin feeling mine in the next second, making me arch slightly my back due to the sudden contact. His hand made its way up, lifting my t-shirt with it, arousing me even more with his fingertips. We broke the kiss so Sasuke could nibble and suck on my jawline, teasing my earlobe and licking sinfully on my pulse, before sucking harshly there.

"Damn" I moaned, one hand tangled in his hair while the other was certainly marking his back. This was a dream; I didn't have any other explanation for it. I was in ecstasy, pleasure running through my veins, mixed with my blood, intoxicating me, making me as hard as I have ever. My mind was pretty much blank, my entire body being controlled by lust and the only thing that kept me from falling into insanity was the sound of Sasuke's voice purring against my ear.

I pulled his hair strongly so I could kiss him again. I was addicted to that kiss, to its intensity, to its power. I needed more and more, I could spend the rest of the night kissing him if I was allowed to. His tongue met mine half way outside our mouths and I could see that he was as far gone into lust as I was. I sucked on his tongue, kissing him fiercely and having the kiss returned in the same level, desiring eyes watching how his stoic mask was slowly breaking, piece by piece. I hold onto his face with both hands, lips parted and brushing together with his, playing with his dark locks and only waiting for my breathing to stabilize just a little so we could resume kissing.

And we would have resumed kissing if he hadn't grabbed both of my wrists and widened his eyes in the next second.

"Wha-" I started but I was cut off when Sasuke, suddenly, pushed back into a sitting position and was staring with widened eyes to my left wrist. I was confused. What the fuck was happening?

"The chain" he muttered and I raised an eyebrow. What the fuck was he- "The chain is gone!"

"Oh fuck" I muttered when my eyes moved to my wrist and there was no golden chain there. No. The fucking fox wasn't doing this to me; it couldn't be doing this to me! For real? I just had to make out with Sasuke to break the chain? Couldn't Kyuubi have decided to play something else other than cupid? What was the beast hoping? That I would confess my secret love for Sasuke after a few kisses? But as if the idiotic creature had heard my thoughts and decided to punish me, a flash of golden light appeared for a mili-second between us and, when the light was gone... the chain was there again. "Oh dear fuck..."

And Sasuke was mad. He was glaring at the chain on his right wrist in a way I had never seen him glare at anything. I was suddenly afraid that he might lose it and use Amaterasu on his own body to get rid of that fucking chain. I gulped.

"Tell that fucking fox to hide really well because I swear to my soul that I'll kill it if I have the chance to" Sasuke hissed, narrowed eyes glaring at me. "We're going home now, because it looks like we have some new information about this fucking chain to discuss."

Oh yes, I was really fucked up after that.

**. x .**

A mad Sasuke was never a good thing to deal with. A mad Sasuke when I was freaking out in silence right at his side was even worse! Sasuke was pacing around my small living room (or better, pacing in front of me since the chain didn't let him go any further than that), cursing and trying hard not to kill the first living creature that crossed his path; which was, in this case, me. I was trying not to freak out even more than I already was because: a) Sasuke was mad, b) we had made out, and c) Kyuubi is a fucking bitch playing cupid and Sasuke doesn't know about that and if I go to the Kyuubi's cage to talk to the fox, Sasuke would sharingan me and go talk to the fox himself. And there's no way I would allow Sasuke and Kyuubi in the same space so they can talk and Kyuubi can ruin my life even more than it already is! So no, talking to Kyuubi is not a good idea. Talking to Sasuke doesn't seem like a good idea either, so the only thing I could do is sit on my couch and remain here, pretending to be a statue. Simple right?

"What did Kyuubi tell you exactly?" Sasuke questioned and I cursed mentally. Did he really have to be asking what he shouldn't be asking? "Other than the usual yada yada!"

"I already told you that!" I was getting desperate! "I was hurting myself and I had to stop it. Kyuubi didn't say a thing about you!"

"Then what does the fact that we made out have to do with us being chained together?!" Sasuke was looking too calm to this situation, and that was scaring me even more. "What kind of self-harm stops when you kiss someone else?!"

"Sasuke..."

"Are you celibate right now or something? Is that why Kyuubi is mad?" he asked and I tried hard not to slap my forehead. "Just... I'm trying really hard to figure out what's wrong with you and why Kyuubi would release the chain when we kissed. But all the ideas that come to my mind are stupid or ridiculous. I don't want to go to Tsunade about this, but I'm not seeing a better option!"

I remained in silence, looking away from him and doing my best not to look like a teenage girl in a romance crisis. Sasuke was being way more adult and mature on this than I thought he would be, but I was the one who should be dealing decently with this. After all, I was the one who knew exactly why we were chained together and I had a pretty clear idea of what Kyuubi wanted me to do. But how do I tell Sasuke that the demon fox just wants me to stop repressing my feelings and confess to the love of my life? And if I would actually be able to do it... how would I tell him that the love of my life is actually himself?

"Let me talk to Kyuubi" Sasuke asked in a low tone, sitting on the couch by my side and looking at the ceiling. "Let me try to understand what the fox is trying to say!"

"Kyuubi closed itself inside the cage" I lied, gulping and closing my eyes. When did I become such a coward? "I'm sorry, Sasuke. I really can't think of anything..."

"Fine, then let's have sex!" he declared and I had a multiple heart attack! I mean, that's possible, right? Because I swear that was what happened! Sasuke was saying WHAT?! "If we kissed and the chain was gone for a while, then we fuck and maybe the chain is gone forever and Kyuubi was just trying to make you release some sexual frustration!"

"Do you really believe in that?!" I screeched, looking something between horrified and a little hopeful. I wasn't sure how should I feel in that moment. Sasuke just suggested sex, but was he serious? Was he playing? And, even if he was serious, would I be able to do it without regretting? Why was he doing this to me?! "Believe that Kyuubi is doing this out of my sexual frustration?"

"I don't know, Naruto! I just don't know!" he exclaimed and I noticed the desperate tone in his voice that he was trying to hide. "I'm trying to be rational and clear, but it's impossible! You don't know what's going on, Kyuubi is a demon and I have no idea how it thinks and the only logical thing that I see in this is related to sex!"

"That doesn't mean we have to fuck..." I muttered, feeling my heart beating fast and my stomach trembling. Why was he doing that to me? Why?!

"It's the only semi-logical solution" Sasuke stated, passing a hand through dark bangs and sighing. "I think it's idiotic, but it's the only semi-logical thing in all of this insanity!"

"It's not logical! Just because the chain disappeared when we kissed doesn't mean that it would happen again!" I declared, turning to look at him and our eyes met. Sasuke looked too tired of all this; and it hurt my chest to see him like that. A ninja that can't be a ninja because he's chained to someone else. That's how Sasuke was in that moment. Irritated because he couldn't figure out what was wrong, frustrated because nothing he did would work and so incredibly tired because everything was just wrong in that last few days. And it was all my fault. "Sasuke, I think we should-"

His tongue licked my bottom lip while his hand was making sure I wouldn't pull away. My eyes widened and I almost choked when he pressed his lips on mine. Sasuke was kissing me, again, after all that happened that day. And I didn't know if he was doing this because he really believed that making out slash having sex was the best way to get ride of the chain or because he was so desperate with that situation that he was acting on impulse. Either way, Sasuke was kissing me, tasting me, pushing his sinful tongue into my mouth and forcing me to react and to kiss him back.

I tried to resist, oh lord, yes, I tried! But when the man you're madly in love with since ever is kissing you and you're on the edge of breaking down, you just don't say no to him. No! You kiss him back, slowly, sinfully, knowing that you're going to regret every little second of it later, but you just don't care. You don't have power or will enough to care and you just let yourself fall into the other person's kiss. It hurts as much as it pleases you, and it burns as much as it saves you. But you just can't resist.

Ignoring every ringing warning in my brain, I kept kissing Sasuke. More passion, more intensity and more despair in every new kiss, in every new caress. I was lost between right and wrong, lost between my conscience and my lust. And every time Sasuke kissed me deeper, every time his hands ran a shiver down my spine, every time I felt his breath on my skin, my conscience lost another part of the internal battle. So, when he straddled me and finally teared my t-shirt over my head, licking softly on one of my nipples, lust took all the control.

I pulled his head up so I could kiss him again. Taste that ferocious mouth once more and feel every cell in my body explode in deep, raw pleasure. Kissing was always great, but kissing Sasuke was a completely new dimension of greatness. There was no possible comparison for what I was feeling in that moment, so screw it if I was about to ruin my life, that moment with Sasuke was certainly worth it. His tongue invaded my mouth, caressing mine, arousing me even more than I already was. My pants were so damn tight that it was starting to hurt, but I couldn't really care about it when Sasuke scraped my tongue with his teeth, right before sucking my lower lip between his teeth, nipping it gently.

Moaning louder than I probably would be proud of, I let my hips thrust up and rub against his, resulting in another sinful moan from both of us. One of his hands was on my shoulder, the other was palmed against my stomach, his breathing as erratic as my own and, as I licked his lower lip in a completely lustful way, Sasuke started to rock his hips against mine. And oh god, I swear that the feeling of the fabric rubbing against my sensitive erection was almost enough to make me cum right there. My fingers dug into in Sasuke's pale skin and I closed my eyes so tight I was seeing stars.

"Don't you dare to cum yet" the fucker  _purred_  into my ear, while letting his hand roam down my stomach and into my pants. I moaned even louder than before, clenching my teeth and trying really hard to not give up to the boiling pleasure that was pooling in my groin. "Because I've been wanting to fuck you for a while and I'm not doing it half way because you came too soon!"

"For fuck's sake, Sasuke, if you don't want me to cum yet, then stop teasing me like this!" I have no idea where I got the strength to say that, especially when Sasuke's hand was already inside my underwear and caressing my arousal. "Oh fuck!"

"We will come to that" he chuckled, his tongue mopping my neck while his hand was starting to pump, applying just the right amount of pressure at the base and preventing me from cumming. "Be patient."

He kissed me again, clamming my mouth with his, controlling me oh so easily with a damned kiss, right before he pulled away, getting out of my lap and standing in front of me. With his onyx eyes locked on mine, Sasuke took off his shirt. And my perfect fantasy was now smirking right at me, licking his lips and playing with the button of his pants. My mouth was watering for a taste of that creamy skin and my erection was begging for those hands to grab it.

"Are you gonna keep staring or are you gonna come here and do something?" who would know Sasuke could be such a teaser? But then again, I couldn't care less, I obeyed immediately. My arms reached forward to his defined torso, embracing him, pulling our bodies together.

"God... you're so fucking perfect!" I muttered to his lips, kissing them right after. And he was purring again, in that sinful and completely fuckable way. I was so lost in him, but not so incredibly lost that I didn't realize the soft knowing look he gave me for an instant. A look that was replaced by lust as soon as my hands slid around to his back, cupping his ass.

I kissed his mouth again, then his jaw line. I nibbled his pale neck and licked his throat's column, drawing a line on his collarbone with my tongue. I tasted and bit gently on a nipple, kissing down his abs and sucking softly on the skin right below his navel. He moaned when my hands zipped down his pants and my fingers scratched the hem of his underwear. If this was a dream, I seriously didn't want this to end.

His underwear was pulled down slowly, revealing the very end of his happy trail and his gorgeous and already leaking cock right after it. I had to lick my lips at that vision. For all the gods and the deities, after so many years of frustrating wet dreams and desperate masturbation moments, I was about to finally have Sasuke. Sighing, I licked the tip of his erection slowly, getting a muffled groan in response. With a satisfied smile and a burning sensation in my stomach, I took him in my mouth.

"Fuck, Naruto!" he hissed in pleasure, his head tilting back and biting his lower lip. As much as I preferred having Sasuke taking me roughly and pounding into me hard, making him lose his mind like this was almost as gratifying. I sucked eagerly on his aroused cock, licking his pre-cum, bobbing my head the best I could. I kissed the salient vein before licking the head and taking it into my mouth again, Sasukes moans turning me on like I never was before.

Sasuke's hand came to my face, caressing my skin and sliding into my hair, pulling my bangs away from my face. I looked at his almost lost in lust eyes and he clenched his teeth, grabbing my hair roughly and forcing me to go at a faster pace. I let him control the rhythm, grabbing his legs to support myself and hoping that he would be as ferocious as that for the rest of the moment. With a frustrated growl, Sasuke pushed me away from his erection and glared at me with those "I'm so gonna fuck you hard" eyes that I was almost desperate to see.

"Get on the couch" he ordered me, his hand pulling my hair so he could plant a kiss on my swollen lips. I smirked in response.

I turn my back on him, placing my knees on the couch cushions, one of my arms on top of the backrest and the left one - the one with the freaking chain - remained behind my back. I felt his body against mine in a second and I groan in expectation, his hands both coming to the hem of my pants, his mouth whispering dirty things in my ear. But what was setting my stomach on fire was the soft rubbing of his cock on my pant's clad ass. He pulled my pants and underwear down only enough to free my erection and allow him access to my entrance. He kissed my neck and nibbled my earlobe, a hand coming up from my arousal only to present two fingers in front of my face. Moaning, I obeyed, licking them and sucking hard on them, coating Sasuke's digits with my saliva. It didn't take long before Sasuke's fingers were at my entrance, one pushing inside slowly.

"Oh fuck!" I moaned, arching my back and pushing my body back.

"I thought you said Neji was the only guy you had sex with" Sasuke commented in a very low tone, his second finger entering me.

"He wa-was!"

"I also thought Neji was a bottom" I nodded in agreement.  _Oh no, please, don't go that way!_  I begged in my mind, knowing how great my lack of ability was in keeping my mouth shut during this level of pleasure. "So, if Neji is a bottom and he was your only guy... why is your body so damn eager for me and without any resistance?"

"Oh fu-fuck, Sasuke, why w-would-" I tried to change the subject but I failed miserably when the third finger was added. "Fuck, yeah. Fuck! I want more!"

"So let's say you masturbate a lot. And you use your fingers like this" Sasuke supposed, scissoring his fingers to tear a groan from my throat. "And maybe something bigger as well. But tell me... who do you think of then you do it?"

"W-why are y-you doing this?!" I questioned between grunts and I tried desperately to make him move faster. I was obviously useless.

"Answer me, Naruto!" he hissed, stopping his movements completely and making me growl in frustration.

"Fuck! Fuck, fuck, FUCK!" I shouted, my blunt nails digging into the back of the couch. I shook my head, trying my hardest to keep that information to myself, but I should have known that Sasuke wouldn't be satisfied without it. I heard a snarled 'tell me!' and at the same time he thrust his fingers roughly inside me again. "OH FUCK! You! Damn! It's you! I think of you! Now stop this and fuck me already. Sasuke, please!"

"Very well" he said in a firm voice, taking his fingers away from me and turning me around harshly. He forced me to sit on the couch and ripped my pants and underwear away from my body. Less than a second passed before he was holding my legs on his shoulders, grabbing my wrists forcefully and staring at me. All this while his rock hard erection was pressing delicately against my entrance.

But the bastard didn't move.

"What are you doing?!" I interrogated, my goggled eyes meeting his narrowed ones. "Sasuke-"

"I'm going to ask you something and you're going to answer me with the truth" he declared and I thought that he couldn't be human. No, no mere human was able to hold back in that situation! And he was torturing me on purpose! "The truth, Naruto. I don't want to hear a thing that is not the truth, or I'll walk away."

I whined in frustration and in pain. I was a mess of sexual tension, lust, confusion and fear all wrapped into one. And Sasuke was playing games with me. I tried to force my body onto his only to realize that he was holding me down extremely well, not allowing me to move. Defeated, I nodded. And Sasuke kissed me right before his lips brushed against mine.

"Since when have you wanted me?" he whispered against my lips, licking them softly.

"Since the first years of team seven..." I answered, getting another delicate kiss after that. My eyes were only half open, and I was almost losing control.

"And why didn't you say anything?" his cock rubbed my entrance in a calm motion, making me moan. Another kiss on my swollen lips.

"I didn't want to risk losing you..." I muttered, sighing and licking my own lips. Sasuke's nose nuzzled mine before one more kiss.

"You know the real reason about Kyuubi's prank, don't you?" he asked oh so softly, like he was afraid of waking me up from that sedated-like state. "You know why we have his chain."

"Yes..." the kiss was feather-like this time and I completely closed my eyes. "I do."

"Then..." he said and, if I wasn't in that state, I could have felt the hesitation on his tone. He brushed his lips against mine once again, breathing my own breath, kissing me like my lips were as delicate as butterfly wings and, with a deep breath, he continued. "How long have you been in love with me?"

My heart stopped beating.

I widened my eyes, my mouth dropping in astonishment while Sasuke's eyes were fixed on mine. I tried to release my wrists from his hold or force my legs to leave his shoulders, but without any luck. From surprise, my emotions changed to hopelessness and despair. Sasuke knew... Sasuke knew and I couldn't do anything to prevent him from hating me or leaving me or-

"Naruto" his voice was the most docile and caring whisper I had ever heard. I raised my face to look at him and what I saw was nothing that I was expecting. There wasn't shock or disgust, Sasuke was not hating me or glaring at me. He was... almost smiling. "Answer me."

And it wasn't an order, it was a request. Sasuke was asking me for an answer, calm as I had never seen him before, serene like the full moon in the dark sky. No hate, no rage, no fury. Only Sasuke. Only me. Only the trust we had in each other.

"For way too long..."

He kissed me fully and passionately while finally penetrating me. I moaned into the kiss, pushing my hips against Sasuke's, grunting from the extreme pleasure of finally having him inside me. I noticed a sudden sparkle of light, but it was completely ignored in my mind. His hands released my wrists and grabbed my hair and hip roughly, mine moved fast to his back, pushing him to me, wanting to feel him more and more.

"Harder!" I begged, knowing that my orgasm wasn't far and that I really needed to cum. Sasuke bit my shoulder, speeding up the pace, making it more frantic and animal-like. He grunted, clawing his hands on my skin, marking me and devouring me like a predator, giving me the fuck of my life. I couldn't possibly know what end would come of that, but I couldn't care less at the moment. Sasuke was fucking me hard enough for me to scream my lungs out, his cock thrusting against my prostate so vigorously that I had never felt so much pleasure before, his mouth was kissing mine like I was the oxygen he needed to live. I could die after the blasting orgasm that was about to hit me, I would die extremely happy and satisfied. "Yes, Sasuke, fuck!"

The mind-blowing orgasm hit me a few seconds after that. It was white oblivion and the biggest orgasm I ever felt before. Sasuke came a few seconds later, clenching his teeth on my shoulder and marking his hands on my hips. He cursed and purred my name, filling me with his warmness, leaving me completely in a coma-like state. He collapsed on top of my body and both of us remained in that position for a while, trying to regulate our breathing, our heartbeats slowing their frantic rhythms. I moaned when he pulled out and lowered my legs to the couch.

"You really are an idiot!" Sasuke declared, straddling me again, his arms leaning on my shoulders and a smirk on his face. I was too tired and emotionally exhausted to even react to that. Sasuke raised his right arms and showed his wrist to Naruto. "See? No chain. I was right!"

"Thank you for making me confess myself, feel like crap, almost have an heart-attack and hate myself because you were trying to prove your point" I hissed, too tired to do anything. Sasuke tsk-ed and rolled his eyes.

"I wasn't trying to prove a point, idiot!" he stated, narrowing his eyes. "I was trying to get rid of the chain and have you at the same time! I just hadn't realized how deep your feelings for me are."

"Well, you found out the best way: fucking them out of me!" I exclaimed, feeling ashamed and trying hard not to panic. Why was Sasuke doing this to me? Why did he force me to confess? Why-?

"Can you stop being so paranoid so we can talk about what to do from here?" he asked and something clicked in my mind. He wasn't mad about my confession, he was actually pretty ok with it, wasn't he? Why wasn't my brain working normally?! Could it be...? "I wasn't expecting you to be in love with me, I only realized it about halfway through. You know you could have told me sooner, right?"

"So you could walk away?" I questioned and got a punch on the face right after it. "That hurt!"

"You could have told me sooner so I didn't have to find it out by fucking the truth out of you, you imbecile!" Sasuke tsk-ed again, passing a hand through his hair. "I care more about you than I've ever cared for anyone! And I'm obviously very attracted to you! I can't say this is love, but then again, I'm not sure I know what love is!"

"Sas-"

"It would have been so much simpler if you had just told me Kyuubi was playing cupid!" Sasuke declared, rolling his eyes. I was speechless. "I seriously don't know what your problem was! It wasn't like I would laugh at you or hate you because you're in love with me, usuratonkachi! We could have been having mind blowing sex like this for a long time now, you know?"

"Oh god, you don't hate me!" I was finally able to spit it out of my guts, my hands holding Sasuke's face in front of mine. "I love you!"

"I know" he said, smirking.

"So... we're ok?" I interrogated, feeling my body trembling. "And what are we now? Friends? Lovers?"

"Ok, hold up a minute!" Sasuke ordered, sighing and brushing my bangs out of my face. "First we go for a second round. Second, we shower and go talk to Tsunade about the chain. Third, you're going to let me go inside the Kyuubi's cage so I can kick that insane fox's ass and finally, we can discuss what we are over ramen. Deal?"

"I really fucking love you!" I exclaimed, kissing him harshly once again. "I really do!"

"I know, idiot. I know!"

* * *

_**\- Omake -** _

"I told you your friendship with Naruto was gay!"

"Shut up, Itachi!"

"So... you're finally moving out?"

"Yes..."

"So I can have the house to myself?"

"Yes!"

"And are you going to be dating Naruto for real or is it just fucking?"

"For fuck's sake, don't start! I don't need your advice on this matter!"

"Of course you don't! If it wasn't for me you would still be denying your gay friendship!"

"For you?! It was Kyuubi who decided to play cupid!"

"Tsk, foolish little brother! And who do you think gave Kyuubi that idea?"

"What?!"

**OWARI**

* * *

_full in back out_ * - it's a gymnastics salto that consists in a double back with a 360º twist in the first backflip. This is one of my favourite saltos in gymnastics and I couldn't resist imagining a stomach doing it (yes, I have some mental issues).


End file.
